


Waste This Night Away With Me

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom OFC, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Doyoung is bossy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IF HE DON'T PULL OUT A CONDOM, M/M, Mentions of FWB, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NOT REAL LIFE SO DON'T GO HAVING UNSAFE UNPROECTED SEX, OFC and Tae love it, One Shot, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Porn With Plot, R U N, Riding, Smut, Tae and OC had a FWB thing going, Tae is a Switch, Threesome, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Use A Condom, post coital fluff, there is mentions of an argument between Taeyong and OC, this is a fic, with a twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: Y/N has an argument with Taeyong, which has led her to coming to the club, dancing with a stranger. Taeyong shows up not too long after, but when the stranger, a beautiful man with a silky voice, suggest Taeyong watches him take Y/N apart, they both couldn't disagree.





	Waste This Night Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCT fic. If it seems rushed I'm so sorry, and if it seems confusing I'll explain more at the end. This story came to light as I heard Doyoung's cover of Mine by Bazzi, and then listened and watched Boss nonstop. The aura he gave off in Boss gave DOM vibes. Though he's not much of a dom in the fic XD

It was still pretty chilly out though warmer in the last few days. It’s a Saturday, the streets buzzing with life as locals and tourists alike wonder the streets of Seoul. Tourists were taking pictures, local girls walking with arms linked and talking about the latest news of BTS’ achievement.

She only had one place in mind though. A place where she could lose herself in alcohol, dancing and have fun. Y/N was clad in a plain burgundy number, with spaghetti straps and a plunging V neck.

The dress hugged her bust, emphasizing her breasts, and her waist. The hemline landed a few inches below her fingertips and had a slit on the left side, going up several inches. She wore a wool coat over her body to keep her warm.

She wore black block heels with a strap to keep them in place. They were her favourite, it didn’t hurt her while she spent hours on the dance floor at a nightclub, or spent an hour or two on her feet while working.

She made her way into the club, shrugging off her coat and making her way to the bar. Neo Culture Tech. was quite popular for those who had come of age and those who were in their early to mid 20’s. The music was catchy, the DJ always played the latest hits, never playing them more than three times in a night.

Y/N put her clutch on her lap and ordering a Cherry Bomb, looking at the mirror situated behind the counter. Her makeup suited well with her outfit. With a burgundy shadow smoked out on the outer corners of her eye, and a black shadow lining and ending with a subtle smokey effect. It gave her eyes a cat like effect. To tie her eye makeup together, she wore grey contact lenses.

On her lips were a dark red lip stain on the inner lip, ombre’d to give her lips a bitten look.

Her drink was placed in front of her, the pink drink going smoothly down her throat.

The club was filled with people dancing on the platforms, or chatting on the second floor. The DJ was on a seperate booth, headphones atop his head while he bobbed along to Block B’s Shall We Dance.

That’s how it went. Music. Dance. Drink. Sweat. Mingle.

Y/N was on her third Cherry Bomb, and dancing on one of the platforms when cool hands placed themselves on her hips.

“I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you look tonight.” A voice said. His silky voice sent shivers through her body. “Even up close, you look...ravishing.” He continued, gently squeezing her waist.

Y/N turns her head slightly. He was taller than her, the top of her head about the height of his eyes with her heels on. He had black hair with streaks of blue at random places. He wore a white suit with gold buttons. He filled the suit well, broad shouldered, slim waist.

“Well, I’m flattered.” She replies, voice airy and light as she turns in his arms to get a better look at him. He had almond shaped eyes, the colour of his eyes dark, almost black. Behind those dark eyes, there was a gleam. Lust? Desire? Something else as well. She couldn’t tell. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other still holding her drink.

He pulls her closer to his body, his breath warm on her face. “May I ask what your name is? I’d love to put a name to a beautiful face. I mean… I don’t mind calling you beautiful, but still.” He grins softly.

Y/N’s cheeks heat up. “Y/L/N” She replies, glancing between the man’s eyes and lips. They were pouty and soft looking.

“Well, Y/L/N. Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Doyoung.” He, Doyoung replies. His lips stretch into a wider grin.

“Nice to meet you too, Kim Doyoung.” She replies, movement catching her eye. She looks past Doyoung’s shoulder, eyebrows scrunching when she catches a familiar frame. The whole reason you came to the club in the first place was because of that person.

She tries to hide, hoping to any and all higher up that Taeyong wouldn’t catch her.

The older man calling out her name tells her otherwise. You see...y/n and Taeyong have this thing going on. They’re not exactly a couple, but they’re more than friends with benefits. The fight they had was due to their arrangement. She wanted to add another person but Taeyong was against the idea. After trying to talk about it, it blows up into a huge argument with Taeyong storming off.

“Fuck” She murmurs once Taeyong spots her. His eyes darken once he finds another man dancing with her. With slow deliberate steps, the silver haired man makes his way towards Doyoung and Y/N.

Doyoung looks confused, glancing between the approaching man, who seemed to be an inch shorter than himself, and Y/N.

“Y/N, I have been calling you all night.” Taeyong says, tone low and slightly harsh. It was very rare that Taeyong got mad. He always kept a cool head, was always the one to stop an argument. But tonight they both lost it.

“Well, Taeyong, I’m in a club and it’s quite hard to hear over the loud music and even louder crowd.” Y/N says, watching as the older flinches. She never called him by his full name. It was either Tae, or Yong.

Taeyong glances to Doyoung, slight shock showing in his features. He hardens his face before turning back to Y/N. “Who the hell is this, Y/N?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. She hated when he did that. It made him look hotter than ever.

“Kim Doyoung.” The black haired man replies.

“I was just about to ask Y/N if she wanted to come back to my place.” He continues. The way he said it implied more than just talking. Y/N bites her bottom lip slightly. “You’re welcome to join us. I don’t mind an audience.” He says, walking Y/N to grab her coat and clutch.

They hear Taeyong sputter in disbelief. Y/N glances up at Doyoung, catching a smirk stretching across his lips.

They make it outside, Doyoung helping Y/N into her coat and wrapping an arm around her waist as they wait for a cab, when Taeyong approaches. It was no secret about Taeyong’s sexual preference. He was pansexual, having come out to Y/N back in first year of College. Y/N was bi herself.

She glances at Doyoung with questions in her eyes. Was he bi or pan? No man would be brave enough to ask another to watch him fuck a girl unless it was some cheesy threesome porno.

A cab approaches the curb before she can ask anything. Doyoung opens to door and gestures for Y/N to get in first. Once she’s in he turns to Taeyong and gestures for him to follow suit. It’s not long before Taeyong climbs in after Y/N, the door shutting. Doyoung runs behind the vehicle and climbs in on the other side of Y/N.

Doyoung gives the driver his address and off they go. The sexual tension was thick, the silence heavy.

Y/N feels a hand grip her inner thigh. She jumps slightly and looks to her left. Doyoung was wearing a calm expression though his hands were anything but. It travels up her skirt, the sensation sending tingles to her core. She bites her bottom lip and turns to put her face in Taeyong’s shoulder.

This wasn’t how she was expecting the night to go, but it was happening and she could feel her core become hot and wet. She feels naughty fingers rubbing against her panties, her breath stuttering.

Taeyong grabs her hand, rubbing soothing fingers on the back of her hand while he watches Doyoung take her apart slowly with his skillful fingers.

Almost 20 minutes go by like this, Doyoung bringing Y/N close to the edge before going to massage and rub at her thigh to let her cool down, Y/N becoming a silent mess under all the pleasure, and Taeyong soothing her with soft words.

After a third time, the driver announces that they’re at Doyoung’s apartment complex. Doyoung takes his hand away from her soaking core and pulls out his wallet. He hands the driver a few notes, more than what was needed and told him to keep the change.

The black  haired man gets out of the car, holding his hand out to Y/N and helping her out. Her legs are like jelly, and she feels like she’s close to collapsing at any minute with the endorphins still running high in her system.

Doyoung wraps an arm around her waist, Taeyong following them. They walk into the complex, making their way to the elevator. Doyoung presses the button, the doors opening. He helps Y/N into the elevator, Taeyong leaning against the wall, a calculating look in his eyes. “So...Kim Doyoung, what do you do?” he asks.

“I work at a friend’s restaurant. He opened it with his girlfriend a few years ago.” Doyoung replies evenly, rubbing circles onto Y/N’s lower back. She whines softly at the touch, leaning into it. His hands were rough yet soft. Firm. Like he knew what he was doing, and was using it to his full advantage.

Before more words could be said, they arrive at the third floor, the doors opening. They make their way to Doyoung’s apartment, the black haired man pulling out his key and opening the door.

“Would you like some water or something to eat, before we start?” Doyoung asks, looking first at Y/N before looking at Taeyong.

“Water please.” Y/N says softly, the taller nods and making his way to the kitchen with a “Make yourselves at him.”

Taeyong holds out his arm, allowing Y/N to hold onto it while she takes off her heels. He kicks off his own shoes, and takes off her coat. “You okay with this, Y/N?” He asks softly, massaging her shoulders. She nods, leaning back into him. “As long as you are…” She murmurs, looking up at him.

“I don’t know what it is about this guy, but I guess I trust him with the most precious person in my life.” He says, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. She shudders. Her body had already become sensitive to the teasing in the cab. It didn’t help that Taeyong knew all of her most sensitive places.

He knew how to take her apart within minutes, knew how to keep her on edge to get her to beg to come, and boy were his hips powerful.

“I’m sorry, Tae.” She murmurs, leaning against him. He makes a sound in the back of his throat.

“We argue. It’s okay, baby.” he says, looking up when they hear footsteps approaching. Doyoung got rid of his suit jacket, a plain white button up that was left untucked. “Shall we?” He says, eyebrows raised while he holds up a glass of water to Y/N.

“Thank you,” She says, taking the glass and sipping at the refreshing water. Doyoung guides them to the room, a rather large master bedroom with a king size bed in the middle of the room.

In the corner there was a white armchair, a black decorative pillow on it. “Go sit over there, Taeyong-ssi.” Doyoung says, leaving no room for protest. He watches as Taeyong obeys, the silver haired man sitting down.

“Now...watch,” He says, his hands were resting on her shoulders, now traveling down to the zipper on the back of her dress.

“Beautiful.” He says breathlessly, slowly pulling the zipper down. Once it was unzipped, he brought his hands to the straps, once again slowly pushing them down her arms until the dress slide off her body. She now stood bare, excluding her panties, which were a lacey number. It was a dusty pink in colour, that went extremely well with her complexion.

Though the pair seemed to have been ruined by her juices, which were now making a mess of her thighs.

“Look at how wet you are, doll. Did you enjoy what I did to you in the car? Hmm? Did you enjoy Taeyong watching us?” He asks, lips close to her ear as he kept his eyes on Taeyong, who was squirming with both Doyoung’s words and his gaze.

It was desire...not only for Y/N but it seems to have been for him as well. And it did something to him. He could feel his member swell slightly.

They looked amazing together, Taeyong had to admit that. He watched as Doyoung whispered promises into Y/N’s ear, one hand fondling her breast, the other pushed past her panties, fingers moving in and out of her core.

The whines and whimpers Y/N let out were sinful. Beautiful. Much like her.

“You wanna come, doll?” Doyoung asks, earning a choked whine and a nod. He tuts and stops his movements. “Use your words, I can’t give you what you want,” He presses his thumb against her clit slightly, moving it in little circles while he pushes his fingers deeper. “Unless you tell me.” His voice is deeper now, his cock pressing up against her back.

“Please, sir. Please make me come, I want to come so badly.” Y/N sobs out, her hips stuttering.

“Well, since you begged so prettily for me, doll.” He murmurs, pushing his fingers in faster, his other hand pinching at her nipple while his mouth works on her shoulder and throat. “So good doll, such a good little doll for me.” He says.

Minutes later, she’s shaking, come dripping from her completely ruined panties. Her chest raising and falling as she panted. Doyoung pulls his fingers from her panties, and brings them to his mouth, licking his fingers to taste her.

“Fucking delicious.” he growls. He wanted to take her apart with his mouth, feel her thighs tremble against his head as he fucked her with his tongue, and that is exactly what he planned on doing.

“On the bed, doll. Panties off.” he says, watching as Y/N stumbled to the bed. She took off her panties and laid down. Her body was flushed, thighs and core dripping with her come. She looked absolutely stunning. He couldn’t wait to bury his face between her thighs.

“You may come closer if you wish, Taeyong.” Doyoung says as he unbuttons his shirt and shrugging it off. He folds it neatly and leaves it on his dresser before climbing in between Y/N’s thighs. He adjusts himself until he’s got one of her legs over his shoulder, the other held up and open with his hand.

He leans down, pressing a kiss to her dripping core. Once she moans he presses his mouth against her, tongue licking from her opening to her clit. He feels the bed dip, looking up to Taeyong whose eyes are blown wide with lust.

He grins before he really begins, tongue flicking at Y/N’s clit several times before he’s stiffening the muscle and pushing it into her core. Y/N sobs out, pushing back against his face while he works magic with his tongue. He keeps eye contact with Taeyong, who’s running his fingers through Y/N’s hair, lips bitten red.

It takes a bit longer for Y/N to come, Doyoung’s jaw is starting to become sore but eventually he makes her come on his tongue, wetting his mouth and chin.

They could still hear her cry as she comes, and it’s got them both hard and leaking.

“Go sit back on the chair, Taeyong.” Doyoung commands, moving Y/N so that she’s on her stomach facing the armchair, hips being held up by Doyoung’s strong grip on them. Taeyong frowns but again, does as told. Doyoung grins. He could have some fun with Taeyong as well.

He lets go of Y/N’s hips once he’s sure she could hold them up on her own, and undoes his slacks, pulling a condom out of the back pocket.

“Don’t worry about that, Doyoung-ssi. We’re both clean, she’s on the pill and she takes extra precautions the next morning.” Taeyong says, sitting down, one leg crossed over the other. Doyoung raises his eyebrows before disposing of the condom.

“Besides, she loves being filled with come. Makes her extra whiny.” He says, grinning at Y/N.

Doyoung nods, pushing his slacks down his thighs and stroking himself. He fits himself between her thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy, groaning lowly. He fits the tip against her opening before pushing in slowly, exhaling harshly once he feels her sucking him in.

“Ohh, fuck Y/N..” Doyoung groans lowly. She moans beneath him, hands gripping at the duvet tightly while he bottoms out. He was longer than Taeyong, by maybe a inch or two but Taeyong was thicker. She loved being filled with Taeyong’s cock, it drove her insane. But she felt that she could get used to having sex with Doyoung as well. “Look at Taeyong baby doll, show him how good you feel. Make those pretty sounds for us again.” Doyoung grunts, pulling his hips back before thrusting back in.

Y/N moans, looking up at Taeyong, the pleasure overtaking her body. She had come two times, the last one making her extremely sensitive, so she felt she was close to coming already.

“That’s a good doll.” Doyoung says, tangling his fingers in her hair while he fucks into her. “Be as loud as you want, fuck, let everyone know how good I’m fucking you baby.”

Y/N wails at a particular thrust, arching her back to get Doyoung to thrust against that spot again. Doyoung adjusts them, before he’s fucking against her g-spot with every thrust. He feels her tighten around him, her walls warm and slick.

It isn’t long before Y/N is coming again, and when he looks up at Taeyong, there’s a desperate look on his face, hand palming his hard cock through his pants. “Oh, you wanna join Taeyong?” He asks.

The older man nods.

“Strip and lie down. I wanna watch Y/N ride you while I prepare you.” He says. Taeyong looks surprised, but lies down nonetheless. “You have bottomed before, right Taeyong?” Doyoung questions the other man. He receives a nod before getting off the bed and pushing his slacks down until they’re pooling around his feet. He takes off his socks and walks to the nightstand on one side of the bed.

He opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. “I’m assuming it’s been a while for you, Taeyong.” He says, walking back to the bed.

Y/N had just finished helping Taeyong undress. His cock lay, hard and leaking against his stomach. Just the sight of them together had his own cock twitching. “Go ahead and ride him baby. Give us a show.” Doyoung says, uncapping the lube bottle and pouring some onto his hand before putting it back on.

He climbs onto the bed, watching as Y/N straddles Taeyong’s hips, facing Doyoung. “He likes my ass.” She says, grabbing Taeyong’s cock and pressing it against her slit. Without further hesitation she sits on the silver haired man’s cock, gasping as he filled her well. “And I thought you’d like to see my face as he takes me apart..” she finishes breathlessly, her face a darker shade of red.

“You thought right doll.” Doyoung grins, nudging Taeyong’s thighs apart. He spreads the lube on his fingers, warming them up before pressing them against his hole. “You ready over there, Taeyong?” He could feel the smaller man’s hole clenching before he receives a grunt in reply.

He looks up, watching as Y/N begins to ride Taeyong, face contorted with pleasure. Her breasts bounce with each moment, nipples hard and goosebumps popping up. He leans up and takes a nipple into his mouth, his fingers working deftly and efficiently. The whines Y/N and Taeyong make gives Doyoung a sense of pride.

He switches between each breast, two fingers deep in Taeyong’s hole. He pulls back and wipes his mouth, grinning up at Y/N. His fingers search for that spongy bundle of nerves, massaging the area once he finds it.

Within moments Taeyong was bucking back against his fingers, whining, fingers gripping onto Y/N’s hips.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” Doyoung soothes, pushing another finger in. He spreads his fingers slightly, stretching the older more. “Hmm, look at that...sucking my fingers right in.” Doyoung smirks, twisting his wrist sharply, eliciting a cracked whine. “Barely even started baby, and you’re so desperate for me.”

“Not just you, I’ve got Y/N riding me reverse cowgirl. Quite the sight.” Taeyong whines, smacking Y/N’s ass and bucking his hips up. Doyoung chuckles and leans up to press a kiss to Y/N’s stomach before pulling his fingers from the older’s hole.

He ignores Taeyong’s whine in favor of lubing his cock up, pumping himself a couple times to release the pressure. He watches Y/N ride Taeyong once again, taking in her fucked out expression, mouth dropped in a perfect O, and her hips stuttering. “Hmm, the sight isn’t so bad from here either. What a sexy little vixen.” Doyoung says, fitting himself between Taeyong’s thighs and catching Y/N’s lips in a heated kiss.

“Condom or no condom, Taeyong. Let me know now.” Doyoung says, looking over Y/N’s shoulders to the silver haired man. He’s wearing the same expression as Y/N, pupils blown wide with lust. His skin is glistening with sweat from the meagre light shining through the window. Doyoung feels his groin tighten.

“No condom.” Taeyong grits out through clenched teeth. Doyoung nods before sliding in without warning. Tight, warm, slick. That’s what registered in Doyoung’s mind as he bottomed out, gripping one of Taeyong’s thighs with one hand, and the other holding onto Y/N’s hips with the other.

“Fuck oh fuck,” Taeyong whines desperately, bucking up into Y/N while simultaneously trying to fuck back into Doyoung’s hips. It had been a while since he’s had sex with another man, let alone bottemed for one but having Doyoung’s long and thick cock stretching him felt fucking amazing.

Doyoung grunts, waiting for a few moments before he starts fucking Taeyong, his grip on the two before him tightening. “Fuck baby,” Doyoung says, resting his forehead on Y/N’s chest. He feels her arms wrap around his shoulders, her fingers gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck. He feels a warmth in his chest, before he starts to fuck Taeyong earnestly.

With the teasing, fucking YN and now fucking Taeyong, it doesn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm, watching as Y/N comes again, watching as her juices cover Taeyong’s cock. He feels the older clench around him, walls spasming. That’s what pushes Doyoung over the edge, coming inside Taeyoung. He grips onto Y/N, who’s trembling. “You think you can finish Taeyong off doll, or do you want me to?” He asks breathlessly.

“I wanna finish him off but...could you help me?” Y/N asks shyly. Doyoung nods, gently pulling out of Taeyong.

He grips Y/N’s hips and helps her ride Taeyong. The sight before him was hot, and if he wasn’t so spent he would have gone for another round. Taeyong’s moans fill the room, bucking desperately up into Y/N’s hot core. “Clench your pussy baby, I’m close.” Taeyong says, rolling his hips up.

From Taeyong’s closed eyes, and his teeth biting his swollen bottom lip, Y/N did as was commanded. He reaches down with a hand, and massages the older man’s balls, grinning when his hips stutter, a broken moan filling the air.

Moments later, Taeyong comes, moaning lowly. Y/N slows her pace down, barely moving her hips as she lets the older man ride out his orgasm.

“You did such a great job, doll.” He leans up and presses a kiss to her lips. He helps her off Taeyong, and lets her rest on the bed. “You did good too, baby.” Doyoung chuckles, leaning over the older man and kissing him softly. “Was I too rough?” He asks, a complete turn around from how he was acting earlier.

Taeyong chuckles and shakes his head. “Even if you were, you know I wouldn’t be against it.” He replies, kissing Doyoung back.

“Why don’t you and Y/N go take a shower while I change the sheets and get some snacks ready.” Doyoung says, sitting up. He leans over and presses a kiss to Y/N’s lips. “Does that sound good doll?” He asks.

Y/N nods. “You two owe me cuddles and kisses though. Teasing me all night.” She pouts, and both her boyfriends laugh.

“Of course princess. We’ll spoil you so much with them, you’d get sick of us.” Taeyong says, rubbing her side. She fakes a gasp.

“Impossible!” Y/N giggles.

Doyoung helps Y/N to the bathroom, and sits her on the toilet. “Did you enjoy tonight doll?” He asks. It was their third anniversary together, and though it wasn’t a dinner and a movie type of date, it sure spiced up their sex life.

It was Y/N’s idea to bring roleplay into bed. Y/N would go to the club after an ‘argument’ with Taeyong and was to meet a ‘stranger’, Doyoung, at said club. There weren’t any scripts to remember, it was more a Winging It type of roleplay but she really did enjoy herself. With a gentle nod she smiles up at Doyoung. “It was perfect, Doyoung.” She said, pecking his lips. The taller man smiles before turning to the shower, and setting it to the warmest setting without it being too hot.

It was enough to soothe their aching bodies, he’d figured. He might as well grab a couple of pain pills as a just in case.

“Good...I’ll go grab Tae. I love you.” He says, kissing her forehead before walking back into the bedroom. Taeyong is sitting at the edge of the bed, happy and looking somewhat sleepy. “Hey baby.” He says, helping the older up.

“Hey love,” Taeyong says. “Did she enjoy herself?” He questions.

“She said, and I quote, ‘It was perfect’.” Doyoung chuckles, helping Taeyong into the bathroom. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks. Taeyong looks up at him, a warm gleam in his eyes.

“Of course I did, both you and Y/N were amazing.” He said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” He whispers. “And happy anniversary.”

Doyoung smiles. “I love you too, happy anniversary.” 

They arrive to the bathroom. Y/N was perched on the marble bench in the shower, hair wet with water. Doyoung sits Taeyong on the toilet before looking at his two loves. It’s hard to believe that he has had them in his life for three wonderful years. And every day, it feels like he’s falling in love with them all over again.

He watches as Taeyong gets up after a while and hops in with Y/N, wrapping his arms around her body. Doyoung’s heart fills with love as Taeyong whispers in her ear.

 

So completely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah...bet you didn't expect that. Yes, you, Doyoung and Taeyong are in a poly relationship. It was supposed to be you and Taeyong looking for a third person to spice up your sex life, but this is the story and I'm sticking with it. There may be more fics in the future but it may only come when I feel inspired.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, it was 1+k of nonsense, 3+k of smut and probably a several hundred words of fluff. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't add a bit of fluff. ALSO the job that Doyoung mentions, is actually Taeyong's restaurant. :3 Also, yeah, the title is from the lyrics of Mine by Bazzi.


End file.
